Don't Leave Me
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Months after he left, Derek returns to find that Stiles was deeply hurt by his disappearance. But they have both missed one another too much and they need each other's love too desperately to care. Little bit of angst, little bit of fluff, mostly smut.


**A little idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. Unfortunately, I don't own any of the rights to Teen Wolf. Enjoy!**

Stiles couldn't believe his eyes. There Derek stood, in his doorway as though he had never left. His eyes shone slightly in the starlight and a smile crept over his face.

"Hey," Derek said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Hey?! You suddenly up and leave overnight without a single hint as to where you are. Then you come back four months later and all you can say to me is 'hey'?" Stiles yelled, his hands curling into fists. Derek's smile slid from his face and Stiles only allowed himself a few seconds of guilt before his anger returned.

"I had no idea where you were. I thought you'd been kidnapped or run away from commitment to me or you just didn't want to see me or any of us again. I even started to think you were dead! How could you do that to me, Derek? How could you do that to any of us? I thought you were gone forever, I thought..." Stiles' words trailed off as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. Slowly, Derek's fingers gently grazed the side of Stiles' face and their eyes eventually met once again.

"I'm sorry," Derek said, his voice holding an undisguised layer of genuine sorrow over what he had done. Suddenly, a loud rumble of thunder cracked above them, causing Stiles to jump. Quickly he ushered Derek inside. They sat together on the couch, a little further away from each other than they always used to be.

"Why did you leave?" Stiles finally asked.

"I had to" Derek sighed, his eyes focusing on anywhere but Stiles. Stiles sighed but did not move his eyes from Derek's face. He knew he would get the answer eventually, but for now he was just relieved that Derek was finally home. Derek suddenly turned to look at him and Stiles' heart skipped a beat. A small smile spread across Derek's face and he looked directly into Stiles' eyes. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself staring right back. Subconsciously, they shifted closer to each other and Derek tentatively placed his hand in Stiles'. It was like time had stopped as the two of them sat there, both unsure as to whether they would able to get want they truly needed. They remained silent for a while, simply looking at one another until Stiles began to slowly move closer. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Derek's breath brush against his lips. Without even thinking about it, he allowed his eyes to flutter closed and after what seemed like an eternity Derek closed the gap between them and pushed their lips together. Instantly Stiles felt as though his heart had burst open. Everything was just how it had been before- Derek's lips were still soft, he still tasted the same,and for a moment it felt like they had never been apart. Their lips slowly parted and Stiles' eyes flickered up to meet Derek's. Derek stared at him in complete awe for a moment before grabbing Stiles' face and pushing their lips back together. The kiss was more desperate than the first. They had both been apart for far too long and all they needed was to love each other completely. Stiles stood, pulling Derek up by the collar so the, before slowly shuffled them towards his bedroom. After almost falling through the door, they collapsed down together on the bed.

Their lips fitted perfectly together. As Stiles' eyes fluttered closed once more, Derek gently held his face with his hands and brushed a thumb over his cheeks. He rolled Stiles over until he was straddling him, their mouths still pressed passionately together. Carefully, Stiles slid his hands up the other man's back. The feeling of cool hands on his hot skin sent shivers down Derek's spine before Stiles' hands slipped back around to Derek's torso and began unbuttoning his shirt, his movements becoming more desperate by the second. But Derek pulled away from their kiss and placed his hand on Stiles' frantic fingers.

"Slow down" he whispered as a smile spread across his lips. The way Stiles always seemed so desperate for him- wanting, needing, loving- it made Derek's head spin. Once his shirt was finally open, Derek quickly shrugged it off his shoulders before opening up Stiles' shirt as the younger man's hands fluttered down until they rested on Derek's hips, teasingly tugging at the hem of his jeans. Derek smiled as he felt Stiles' fingers work at his belt, his eyes tracing over every inch of skin that he could see. He leant down and began gently placing kisses along Stiles' chest and neck, causing the other to pause for a moment to enjoy the sensation before finally pulling Derek's jeans down his legs and blindly throwing them to the floor. Stiles' fingers then traced the muscles on Derek's chest as he felt kisses being trailed down his neck. Slowly, Derek made his way further down Stiles' body until his breath ghosted his hips. His eyes flickered up to meet his lovers before smirking and swiftly pulling his jeans from his legs and discarding them behind him. He kept eye contact as his fingers grazed the top of Stiles' boxers which were probably a ridiculous colour or patterning but Derek had taught himself to ignore distracting details like that. He paused for a moment before pulling them off too. Stiles stared at him in a half daze for a few moments before reaching a hand over to the bedside drawer pulling out a bottle of Vaseline. Derek took the bottle with a half grateful and half mischievous smile that made Stiles bite back a gasp. Derek squeezed some of the Vaseline onto his fingers. He leant down and kissed Stiles softly before slowly slipping his fingers inside him, coiling them slightly and rhythmically pumping them in and out. Stiles' eyes widened and he stared up at Derek. Eventually, a quiet moan fell from his lips. Once Derek felt Stiles was comfortable and relaxed he removed his fingers, slipped his own boxers off, and gently replaced them with his cock. Stiles' fingers gripped the sheets as Derek slowly thrust inside him, their eyes never once breaking contact. The younger man's hips pushed up slightly with every one of Derek's thrusts, making a low moan bubble up from Derek's chest and burst from his mouth. He felt himself coming close as he stared down at Stiles' face which held an expression that could only be described as pure, unchanged love. The one thing Derek found most alluring about Stiles was the way he loved so completely. There wasn't a single shred of Stiles' existence that did not love. It didn't seem to matter to him about Derek's past or his future. He forgave everything Derek had ever done to him even if Derek could not find a way to forgive himself. The sight of his lover's innocent eyes was what finally pulled Derek over the edge. They released together in unison with one final shout of each other's names.

Derek rolled himself off of Stiles to lay next to him. Their heavy breathing filled the room as Stiles reached down and clasped Derek's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Stiles felt his eyelids grow heavy as Derek pulled the blanket over them and curled his body around him. Their bodies fitted together perfectly, just like they had before. Stiles knew Derek would one day tell about why he had to leave but, for now, he was content to be back in his arms; warm, safe, and loved. And that was his final thought as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that Derek would be there when he woke up.


End file.
